Winter Queen
Winter Queen '''is the twenty-fourth piece of episodic content released for '''Surviving High School. This episode is centered on Taylor, as she desperately tries to gather up enough voters to beat Paula. Synopsis Taylor has finally had enough of Paula's reign over Centerscore as Queen. Can she win the hearts of Paula's voters and take Paula's place as Winter Queen? Plot When Paula starts to treat Taylor and Amanda like slaves, commanding them to spend all day picking out a dress for her for the Winter Formal, Taylor has finally had enough. She claims that it is her turn to be the Queen of Centerscore, and decides to try and gather enough votes to overcome Paula. First, Taylor heads into the cafeteria and notices Hector singing what she calls a 'break-up song'. Taylor deduces that Hector is having girl trouble, and figures out that he has a crush on Amanda, but he can't do anything about it because Amanda is dating Zach. Taylor promises to talk to Amanda about breaking up with Zach, hoping to get Hector's vote out of it. Later, in class, Taylor confronts Amanda, and gets her to admit that she secretly kissed Hector twice. She confesses that she also likes Hector, but is confused because she is Zach's girlfriend. Instead of telling Amanda to chase after Hector, Taylor gives her an evaluation of her relationship with Zach. Amanda realises that she and Zach rarely hang out anymore, because he's always working out or playing sport. Amanda is convinced that the two of them must be happy together because they're dating. After school, Taylor sees Linda, and decides to talk to her. Linda is reluctant, after Paula and Taylor kicked her out of the popular crowd for hanging out with Howard and Kenji in (The Outcast), but Taylor claims that it was Paulas decision and that Taylor has always wanted Linda as a friend. Taylor convinces Linda that she was just jealous of her. Linda agrees to vote for Taylor just so she won't be voting for Paula. The next day, Paula confronts Taylor, saying she knows what Taylor is up to. Paula spreads a rumour that Taylor made out with Spud at Hector's party. A few minutes later, in the corridors, Kat (Spud's girlfriend) yells at Taylor for stealing her man, but Taylor calms her down by claiming that Spud is like oil whereas Taylor is like water. They don't mix. Kat calms down, and listens to Taylor spread rumours about Paula, that she has incredibly oily skin, and that when she ate a french fry, Paula said it was the "second tastiest Spud I know!". Kat gets angry at Paula and agrees to vote for Taylor. At lunch, Dex tries to flirt with Taylor, thinking she's got a thing for nerds. Taylor shoos him away, realising she needs a counter-rumour ASAP. Taylor asks Amanda to prove the rumour false, but Amanda doesn't want Zach to know she was at Hector's party because she kissed Hector. Taylor reluctantly leaves Amanda out of it. Knowing that Spud dated Angie before he dated Kat, Taylor goes to see her. Taylor finds Angie on the phone to her boyfriend, who is revealed to be Darren, one of Alexei's crowd from Wilson High. Taylor gives Angie advice on secret dating spots in exchange for Angie nullifying the rumour about Taylor and Spud. Angie decides to vote for Taylor. Taylor has had enough of the rumour, and decides to launch a conter-attack. After school, Taylor goes to Autoshop and talks to Kenji. She spreads a rumour that Paula helped Wilson High steal the Centerscore float (A Float is Born/Assembling the Team /The Great Float Caper). Taylor gives Kenji some good advice regarding his crush on Linda, and he tells her he'll vote for her. The next day, Taylor spreads the rumour about Paula, but is yelled at by Megan, because the rumour about Paula made Kenji look stupid, as they lost the float on his watch. Taylor gets her to chill, and tells her to think of her when voting for the Winter Queen. At the Winter Formal, Taylor apologises to Hector that Amanda wasn't there with him. Hector gets close to crying, but is too stubborn to admit it. Amanda runs over and notices Hector looks sad. She gives him a hug, while Taylor sneaks away. Later, Hector announces the results of the vote. It's a tie between Taylor and Paula! But because Amanda voted for Taylor, Hector announces Taylor the winner! Bonus Scene The slow song started to come on and Amanda was about to dance with her boyfriend. However he thought she was too sweaty and instead ditched her to listen to music in his car. Hector meanwhile was wishing Amanda would dance with him. Just then his wish came true and the two danced together! Characters *Taylor Vale *Paula Anderson *Amanda Applebee *Hector Alonzo *Linda Carter *Kenji Black *Zach Wells *Kat McGee *Spud Dudley *Angie Donovan *Megan Hopkins *Dexter Albright *Ryan Powell *Kim Johnson *Spike Chapman *Announcer (Bonus Scene) Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2